


Then and Now

by caswell



Category: Kagerou Project
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-10
Updated: 2015-09-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 03:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4771934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caswell/pseuds/caswell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ayano has always been by Shintaro's side.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Then and Now

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, disclaimer: Despite having watched the anime several times I have no fuckin idea what's going on with Kagepro. Mainly with the timeline but also pretty much everything.  
> So if this is innacurate in some way I am so sorry. Hopefully you don't mind! (If you do, pls be nice about it because i am smoll)  
> Written for my friend Bebe!

"You don't have to be alone."

Shintaro looked up from his paper, towards the girl with long brown hair, who smiled down at him. "...What?"

"I said, you don't have to be alone," the girl answered as she took a seat next to him. "I never see you talking to anyone... I thought you could use a friend."

Shintaro blinked, then looked back down at his paper- a math test, with  **100%** written at the top in red pen. "Uh... okay," he said with a shrug. Now that he thought about it, he  _was_ alone. He had his grades, but... that was pretty much it.  _The lonely genius._ **  
**

The girl stuck out her hand. "I'm Tateyama Ayano," she said happily, "but call me Ayano."

Tentatively, Shintaro took her hand and shook it. "Kisaragi Shintaro."

"Nice to meet you, Kisaragi Shintaro!" Ayano chirped.

_..._

"You don't have to be alone," Ayano mumbled, pressing Shintaro to her chest. Her heart jumped with adrenaline, and there were butterflies in her stomach as she said, "I love you, Shintaro."


End file.
